The integration of global positioning systems (GPS) and vehicles has ushered in a new era for vehicular safety and convenience. A GPS receiver uses signals from orbiting satellites to calculate its position. In recent years, GPS has been integrated with cellular phones and automobiles. When the automobile has detected that is has been in an accident or has broken down, the GPS system and cellular phone may be used to connect with a call center so that the driver can receive help. However there is a need for a method and system for automatically triggering transmission of a message when a vehicle reaches a specific location.
One possible solution uses an automobile equipped with a wireless network card or a Bluetooth® communication system to communicate with service locations. The wireless network card or the Bluetooth® communication system constantly poll for a transceiver to connect with. When within range of a wireless RF transceiver at the service location, the wireless network card or Bluetooth® communication system establishes communication with the transceiver so the devices can exchange data. However, every service location must have a transceiver installed on location to communicate with the vehicle making a global system expensive to implement. Furthermore, because the wireless network card or Bluetooth® communication system is constantly poling to find a connection, unnecessary power is wasted. Furthermore, security measures must be in place for each vehicle and each service location to prevent electronic eavesdropping.
Accordingly, there is a need for a secure and accurate method and system for triggering messages from a device to a desired recipient based upon a precise location of a device that does not require transceivers at each location.